After The Time Past
by hihikmn
Summary: Bella and Edward's story is over but Emmett's isn't. After Rosalie dies Emmett falls in love with a human. Placed after 4th book. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1 Emmett's new life

Ch 1 Emmett's new life

"Hello?" she whispered into her cell phone. "Rosie?" Said the male voice on the other end of the phone. "Who is this?" She demanded.

"Oh, its Emmett.."

"uhh.. Hi Emmett, What do you need?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to ask you something.."

"What?" Rosie thought about the large boy that was on the other side of the phone. His large arms, his pale skin, his amazing topaz eyes, and his light brown ruffled hair.

"Umm..." he couldn't manage to ask the question he really had wanted to ask, "Did we have homework in Mr. Thompson's class?"

"Errr, yep it was page 174 problems 1-28."

"Oh, thanks."

"Your welcome, was there anything else you need?"

"Yes actually, I wanted to know if you wanted…"

Her heart jumped from her chest

"Yes?" Rosie pushed

"To hang out sometime? Like as friends"

"Sure, I would love to hang out!"

"Cool! How about at the theater around 7:30?"

"Ok, I will see you then!"

--

Emmett was thinking about the past. A few years ago Rosalie was killed by the Volturi after she fell into the sunlight exposing her for what she was, a vampire. After her death Emmett changed a lot. At first Emmett was lost and for a while he wandered from place to place looking for himself. Eventually he went back to the Cullens. Emmett wondered why he hadn't killed himself, life would be so much easier for his adopted family if he had. Now he was in love with Rosie and he couldn't leave her be. It wasn't like when Edward had fallen for Bella, Emmett didn't long for Rosie's blood, on the contrary actually, the thought of her blood repulsed him greatly. He hadn't told his siblings yet and he didn't know how to.

Edward walked into the room looking at him with his mouth hanging open. "Crap!" Edward remarked, very loudly. Emmett immediately knew that Edward had heard his thoughts. "I was going to tell you, Edward."

"I know Emmett. You were thinking really loud, you must really like this girl."

"I do, I can't remember feeling this way before even with Rosalie. You know me and Rosalie didn't really _love_ each other it was just lust."

"I don't know what to say Emmett but I know that a relationship between one of us and a human can work. Look at me and Bella."

"Thanks Edward, I need to hunt now before I see her. Just in case."

--

Rosie sat on her bed, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Emmett Cullen had just called her and asked to hang out! At the movies!! She let her mind drift as she picked out an outfit. Her life was ordinary; she wasn't blond, skinny, or good at sports. Her friends fear for their lives when she plays with a Wii. She was a dull nerd who enjoys plays but somehow Emmett the sports king wanted to hang out! Of course she has a Gator's loving fast car driving side but she keeps that hidden to almost every one. Rosie jumped when her cell rang for the second time that night. It was Emmett again!

"Hi!" she answered the phone in a cheery voice

"Hey, Rosie. I had forgotten that the Gators are playing in the BCS tonight. I was planning on watching the game." What Emmett didn't mention was he had planned that a few minutes ago and that the plan involved a few scalpers, two plane tickets to Miami, and her.

"Oh… so we cant hang out?" her heart dropped like a stone

"We can, but you will have to agree to watch the game with me.."

"Of course I will watch the game with you!"

"Cool, It will run till like 12:00 though." Alice had said it would run till 12:11 to be exact

"That's ok my parents wont care when they hear it is because of the game."

"Ok, I will pick you up in an hour!"

"Alright, I will see you then."

--

Edward was the one who had told Emmett to take her to the Gators game. Edward had seen Rosie's mind so many times that he knew her better then most of her friends.

Emmett got into his Jeep and went to pick Rosie up.


	2. Chapter 2 Timmy

Ch 2 Timmy

Thump thump thump "That must be my friend" Rosie said to her father "I will be back around 2:00. Bye, dad!"

"Ok sweet heart, call me if you need a ride home." Her father was tall, he had tan wrinkless skin but his dark hair had a grey streak. Rosie answered the door.

"Hey Emmett!!" Emmett was wearing a large Gators jersey.

"Hello Rosie" Rosie had chosen a sapphire shirt with a scoop neckline.

--

All Emmett could think about was her as he drove to the airport. He could understand why Edward was so worried about breaking Bella, Emmett could practically see through Rosie's skin. Emmett looked over at her, the blue shirt she was wearing exposed her whole neck and it was all he could do not to stop the car and kiss her in the back seat. Rosie turned from the window and caught him staring at her.

Rosie blushed crimson but neither of them looked away. She smiled and said "I thought your house was at the last turn."

"It was but we are not going to my house." He replied grinning mischievously

"Oh" she wasn't going to give in to his bait

"We are going to the airport"

"What?!?" was he kidnapping her?

"To fly to Miami, to watch the Gators kick Oklahoma butt!"

"No way, you're kidding!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, I guess you will just have to wait and see."

Rosie rolled her hazel eyes and was shocked when they arrived at the airport. "I can't just fly to Miami! My parents would kill me! Anyway the tickets to the game sold out a few days ago and I don't have enough money for parking let alone a plane ticket!"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. As for the second part I have friends in high places and I can easily pay for you."

"Are you suggesting that I lie to my parents?"

"No of course not! We are going to watch the game!"

"Ok, I guess you are right" Rosie was glad she didn't have to give up that kind of opportunity.

--

A few hours later they arrived at the Dolphin Stadium in Miami. The Stadium was already packed. Rosie started looking for seats in the grand stands but Emmett said coolly "I already have seats reserved" and led her to the skybox. Emmett handed one of the two burly men at the door of the skybox VIP passes. "Hey Emmett, who is this young lady?" one of the guards said

"She is a friend of mine, Rosie this is Mark."

"Hello, Mark." said Rosie

"How old is she?" Mark asked suspiciously to Emmett. Rosie was a little offended at the comment, she didn't look that young!

"You seem to forget, Mark, that I myself am only 17. Anyway as I said she is only a friend." Emmett remarked. Rosie then realized why Mark had asked how old she was; it wasn't because she looked young but because Emmett looked 23 at least.

"I am sorry for my mistake sir" Mark said sheepishly.

"That's alright Mark, now I would like to sit down to watch the game."

They entered the skybox just as the Sooners's mascot, a wagon, was circling the field. The first quarter was a tad dull and neither the Gators nor the Sooners scored. The first touch down was in the second quarter and the Gators made it! The whole stadium roared when it was made. Both Emmett and Rosie jumped from their seats whenever the Gators made a good pass. At the start of the third quarter the score was tied at 14! It was back and forth for a long time but when the gators made the last touchdown of the night Emmett and Rosie were both out of their seats! Rosie threw her arms around Emmett's neck, he leaned down and kissed her. A few photographers took snapshots of them. After the kiss ended Rosie broke the hug and looked away blushing. Emmett just grinned and sat down.

The Gator's players began filling up the skybox. Tim Tebow was given the BCS trophy and then the players walked around talking to people they knew. "Hey Emmett!" a familiar voice said

"Tim, my man! Good game!" Emmett said grinning ear to ear at the Quarterback. Rosie just gaped at the Emmett sized man.

"I was really worried when we were tied but god pulled through for us!"

"Yep, oh Tim this is Rosie. She is my well I don't know really."

"Hello, Rosie. Did you enjoy the game?"

"Uhh" was all she could get out the first time she tried "H-hi Tim. Y-yes. It was an amazing game you were throwing great passes!" she eventually regained her composure.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Tim "Can you believe they gave me a penalty for doing the gator chomp at the Sooners?"

"No, it was such a rip off! Those referees must have been paid!" Emmett said

After that Tim Tebow excused himself and headed over to talk with some reporters.

"Well, we better be heading home now." Emmett said softly to Rosie

"Ok" was all she said back

--

On the plane ride back to Elkins, West Virginia Rosie fell asleep nestled into Emmett's chest. Emmett couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed that he was so cold. After her breathing had slowed into a regular rhythm Emmett buried his face into her slightly frizzy straight brown hair. Her frame was so soft. He thought about that kiss, her lips where well formed and a bright shade of red. She had tasted amazing, almost like grapes. She shifted in her sleep moving even closer to him. He started humming a sweet and soft tune that he had learned many years ago. A stewardess walked over with her eye brows raised, "Excuse me sir but how old are you?" Emmett lifted his head and gazed at the older lady

"I am 17, so is she."

"Oh, in that case I am sorry to have interrupted."

"That is alright, I can understand your concern."

They were in first class so Emmett fetched a blanket from under his seat to wrap around Rosie. An hour or so later they landed in the small airport.


	3. Chapter 3 Life

Ch 3 Yes

Emmett had carried her to his red jeep; he didn't have the heart to wake her up. When he arrived at her house he unbuckled her and grabbed the house key out of her back pocket. Emmet carried her into the large home, sniffed out her bedroom and laid her on the bed throwing a blanket over her sleeping form. For a man of his size he sure can walk quietly when he has to. He kissed her forehead and left, locking the front door as he went.

--

The next morning Rosie awoke to find herself lying on her bed, covered with an afghan. She couldn't remember anything after getting on the plane and figured she must have fallen asleep. She often can't remember anything after waking up in the middle of the night so she wasn't worried about not remembering how she got home. Rosie jumped into the shower. She started thinking about the night before. The game had been amazing and talking to Tim Tebow had been an experience like no other but Emmett had kissed her! On the lips! She smiled to herself and began to sing.

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one

No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
`Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, worse than two

It's just no good anymore since she went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday

One is the loneliest, number one is the loneliest  
Number one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
It's just no good anymore since she went away"

Rosie couldn't remember hearing this song before but the tune was so familiar. As she was drying off the phone rang. She threw on a robe and rushed to answer. "Hello" she said happily into the phone, it was her friend Elizabeth. "Hey, Rosie. You sound happy how was the game last night?"

"Well, we won!"

"I know that already, I mean how was the game next to Emmett?"

"You won't believe this but he decided to fly down to Miami and watch the game from the skybox!"

"No way!!!"

"Yes way, then when we won he kissed me!"

"You're pulling my leg! He did not just spontaneously decide to go to Miami then some how mange to obtain tickets to a game that had been sold out for days!"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me but it is the truth! When I asked him how he got tickets he said that he had friends in high places!"

"Well I guess it is possible I suppose his family is really rich… wait, did you say he kissed you?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, well what are you going to wear to school?"

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about school! I have to go!"

"Ok, bye."

Rosie had just thrown on a forest green blouse and a pair of jeans when she heard a truck honk its horn in front of her house. She looked out her window, noticed that snow had fallen during the night, and saw that it wasn't a truck but Emmett's red Jeep.

--

Emmett had never tried to romance a girl before so when Edward told him to pick her up for school as a surprise Emmett followed his advice. After Emmett had pulled up he could hear Rosie talking on the phone. The pleasure in her voice when she said "he kissed me" was obvious. Emmett's pride swelled at that. He could see her basic shape through the thin curtains and he only honked his horn after she was done dressing. He wasn't being a pervert; he couldn't see that much through the curtain, he was just trying to be as polite as possible. Rosie smiled when she looked through the window. Emmett got out of his Jeep and leaned against the passenger side door facing her house. He heard her say, "That's for me, mom." And soon after, she rushed through the front door wearing a thick jacket.

"Hola, Emmett!"

"Hola, Rosie! Did you sleep well?" he smiled charmingly

"Yes, did you?" Emmett burst into laughter "What?" Rosie demanded

"It's an inside joke."

"Fine, be like that." Rosie pouted "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to be nice," Emmett looked a little upset, "Why do you want me to leave?"

"No! I mean.. umm since you're here you might as well give me a ride, right?"

"Of course!" he turned and opened the door for her then walked around to the driver's side and got into the Jeep. When he turned to look at her she was staring at him. Then she said "Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean, Rosie?" Emmett inquired

"Why did you take me to the game last night, why did you pick me up this morning, and why did you kiss me?" she looked so sad

"I like you, a lot. More then I have every liked anyone before."

"Sure you do." She glared at him but her eyes were brimming with hurt

"I do! What can I do to prove it to you?" he was getting desperate

She didn't reply, "What if I buy you a boat, or a diamond necklace?" still no reply "I could buy you a library, a corvette, a football team, or a star!" nothing. He started the Jeep and pulled away from her house. After a while she said, "You can't really be who you say you are."

"What?"

"You can't be as perfect as you say you are."

"I never said I was perfect. I have flaws, I am selfish and self absorbed! I am a moron and a total jerk!" this got a small smile out of her

"I don't think you're that bad.."

"I am! I am a total loser, I am a spoiled rotten brat!" Emmett frowned "So when I ask you over to my house tonight I will understand when you laugh in my face! After all why would someone as amazing as you like someone like me?"

"I wouldn't.."

"No, don't bother trying to comfort me! I know that you hate me but I am going to ask this anyway. Will you come to my house tonight not just as friends but as.. Something else entirely?"

"Oh… Emmett! Yes I would love… I mean I would like to… oh." She was stunned beyond words

"Is that a yes?" he was amazed by her reaction to his truthfulness

"Yes!" a second later they arrived at Elkins High School

"We should get to class now, before the late bell rings."

"Oh, of course!"

"Meet me here after school."

"Ok." The school day went normally after that.

--

School was easy for Emmett because he had done it so many times. He zoned while his history teacher gave a lecture on the declaration of independence. He could hear the students in the next room over exchange gossip while their math teacher wrote on her Smart board. He was surprised to hear no mention of his new relationship. He would have to explain to Rosie that it was alright to tell her friends about them. It rained a lot in Elkins but there was not the constant cloud cover like there was in Forks. His 'family' stuck to the shadows on sunny days instead of going inside altogether.

His family had become really large in the past few years. Of course Bella and Edward had Renesmee. Jacob and Renesmee got married and had a son, William, and the whole pack of werewolves is practically moving in! They don't all go to the same school any more because it would draw to much attention to themselves. Just to add to the whole crazy mix Emmett fell for a human girl.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bumblebee

Ch. 4 The bumblebee

He was already standing at his jeep when she got there. So was his brother, Edward: his sister, Alice: and his cousin, William. "Hello?" Rosie said in a questioning voice

"Hey, Rosie! You know Edward, Alice, and William; right?" Emmett said grinning ear to ear.

"Err… A little bit." She replied

"Good! They are going to the park, so it will be just me, you, and my parents this afternoon!"

"Emmett, what happened to your tire?" Edward asked in a shocked voice

"What do you mean what happened to my tire?!" Emmett rushed over to the back wheel

"Hello, Rosie." Alice said pleasantly

"Hello…"

"How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?" Rosie was a little confused by the question. Alice acted as if they had talked before.

"I am quite well, thank you for asking! You and Emmett are very cute together."

"Thanks."

"William," she turned to address the tall olive skinned boy standing next to her, "say hello to Rosie."

--

The second William saw Rosie he was dumb struck. She was the most amazing creature he had ever seen. He could smell her light fragrance in the air, and the small smile on her lips was awe-inspiring. While she had spoken to Alice a slight blush had creeped up her round cheeks. When Alice had turned to him a look of embarrassment had flashed across Rosie's features. "It is a pleasure to met you, Rosie." He said still staring openly at her. Then what his father had told him when he was young hit him, like a metal softball bat, "One day," Jacob had said, "you will imprint on a girl and it wont matter how young or old she is. The minute you see her she will be all you are able to think of. After this bond if formed there is nothing you can do to break it." William broke out of this trance when Rosie spoke

"It is a pleasure to met you too." Her soft female voice stunned him and then all at once Edward said "No!" and Alice gasped like she had been punched in the stomach. Edward then said forcefully, "William, we should go NOW." The last word came out as a growl.

"What is the rush Edward?" William asked smoothly, of course he already knew.

"Emmett and Rosie need to get going." Alice replied calmly

"Ok," he turned to Rosie and said, "I will see you around Rosie."

"Sure." Wow Emmett's family is weird thought Rosie

--

Emmett wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew it was nothing good. They drove to his house in companionable silence. When they arrived he said "I have a surprise for you, Rosie."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a secret." He said laughing, they got out of the car then Emmett covered her eyes still laughing. He led her to the large garage and uncovered her eyes. "Tada"

"Oh my god! Is that a Camaro?!?"

"Not just any Camaro but the Bumble Bee!"

"No way! How did you get the Camaro from Transformers?"

"I have friends in high places."

"Your amazing!" she threw her arms around his neck grinning

"I know," he said shamelessly. She then proceeded to hit him on the arm.

"Ow… why is your arm so hard?" he stopped laughing and said grimly "I work out a lot."

"Oh that would explain it!" she was still smiling

"I have something else to show you." He was back to his carefree mood. He led he out of the large garage towered his house. As Rosie turned to look at him the clouds moved and, for a split second, the sun shined then light hit Emmett. Emmett smiled at Rosie not noticing the sun. A second later Rosie was pulling away. "Emmett?" her voice was trembling.

"What?"

"You're sparkling…" he could see the fear in her eyes

"Oh! Umm… I have a skin condition?" he said in a questioning voice. He didn't think she would believe it.

"Don't lie to me." She said flatly

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, and even if you did you would be horrified."

"Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't."

"Fine, but don't scream, I am a…."


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

Ch 5 The Truth

"I am a… vampire." He whispered the last word. Then to his utter shock she said

"Is that all?"

"Err, isn't that enough?" he was extremely confused by her response.

"I thought that you were going to say you were something worse."

"I crave human blood! I am a monster and you were expecting something worse?!"

"Yes." Then she laughed!

"You don't really believe me." He accused

"Yes, I do believe you. But I haven't been afraid of vampires since I saw Twilight! I should have made the connection between your family and the one in the movie, after all how many families have an Emmett, an Alice, and an Edward?"

"That movie was entirely fictional! It wasn't even based on my family! I do not look like that; I am much larger and better looking! Though they did get some things right, like the super strength and us being cold."

"They didn't get your sparkling right!"

"No, poor Edward! He was mortified for months after the movie came out!" They were both laughing when out of nowhere a blond boy dressed in a robe with a green and silver scarf popped up with a bang. "Is Hermione here?"

"Who is Hermione?" Rosie asked

"And who are you?" Emmett continued

"Hermione is my girl friend, secretly of course, and I am Draco Malfoy!" said Draco

"Oh…"

"Where is this?" asked Draco

"Elkins, West Virginia. Where did you think it was?" questioned Emmett

"The forbidden forest. You know what, I think I might have wandered into the wrong fan fiction."

"Probably!" Both Rosie and Emmett said at the same time. Draco popped out the same way he had come in, with another loud bang.

"Lets pretend that never happened, ok?" laughed Emmett.

"Agreed!" They walked away still laughing

--

As they entered the house they heard Carlisle Cullen say "I need to go hunting, I almost lost control today." To Esme Cullen. Then he looked up and smiled

"Hello, Rosie! I suppose you know our little secret?"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Yes I do know your 'little secret'." Replied Rosie.

"Please call me Carlisle!" Esme smiled

"We are you happy you met Emmett. He has been alone since Rosalie."

"Esme!" Emmett said it like an embarrassed teen would say "mom!" Esme just continued to smile. Rosie turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, you said you had something else to show me."

"Oh yeah!" he lead her through the windowed home till they reached a large mahogany door. He opened the door and reveled a spacious room with an abused air hockey table in the center. The walls were decorated with sports paraphernalia, pool cues, and a big screen plasma TV. As they walked in she noticed he had a pool table, a Foosball table, and a pinball machine.

"Oh my goodness, Emmett! Is this your room?"

"Yes, but it's not what I wanted to show you." He guided her to another door in the back of the room. When he opened this door all she could she were guitars. Most of them were signed but a few where old and abused.

"What do you think?" he asked

"Wow. I didn't know you could play the guitar!"

"It is a well kept secret. Better kept then The Secret." She laughed. He pulled down one of the older ones and strummed a few cords. He then started playing a song she didn't recognize. The song had passion and loss at the same time. It was beautiful. He finished with a flourish and said

"I wrote that."

"Oh, Emmett! It is amazing." He smiled

"I composed it the afternoon after I first saw you. I had gone into your gym class to talk to the coach and you threw your tennis racket at me accidently." He laughed at the memory.

"I tried to find you to apologize!" he noticed that she was blushing and laughed even harder.

"I love you!" he said then realized that he had just said the thing. He looked at her and waited for her reaction.


	6. Chapter 6 Flirting With Danger

Ch 6 Flirting with danger

"You love me?" Rosie looked shocked

"Of course! Do you think I fly all the girls to Miami? Do you think I write a song on my secret guitars for just anyone?"

"Yes!" she retorted

"Don't be stupid, you are much to much to be like that. I love you!"

"How could you? This is all too good to be real! I am a nerdy brunette that can't even play with a Wii without hurting someone! I am an Orc Dork in chorus! My friends all say I'm crazy and I am! You are too perfect to love me."

"You are quirky, fun, and beautiful! You are klutzy, caring, and funny! You love sports, fast cars, and music! I love you."

"No you don't." she said stubbornly.

"Do you not want me to? If you don't love me I will stop this right now. We can still be friends. I will just have to deal with loving you more then I have ever loved anyone." He looked at her closely "I am not going to force you to be with me."

"It's not that I don't love you… but when all my 'quirks' stop being cute you won't love me anymore. I can't take that kind of pain." She looked away from him

"They are never going to stop being cute."

"Sure." Her voice was bitter

"I love you. How can I prove it?"

"I think we have been here before." She whispered.

"I know and you didn't answer me then either! I love you."

"I love you too. But, Emmett, if you hurt me I have friends that will hurt you! Don't think that you would be able to stop them just because you're a vampire." That made him laugh.

"Alice and Bella would hurt me if I hurt you, but don't worry I will never hurt you."

--

They couldn't see each other all weekend but Emmett picked her up for school on Monday. As he drove up to her house he heard a melody he recognized from Edward's constant plucking on the piano. It was played on one of the sting instruments. He tried to remember what is was called… he thought it was a bit from Mozart's Symphony No. 40. After a bit it stopped and Emmett honked his horn. A few minutes later Rosie rushed through the door. When she got in the car he said

"You are really good. Was that a violin, a viola, or a cello?"

"You were listening!?" she once again turned red

"Yes and as I said you are really good."

"Oh gosh. It was a viola."

"Nice." He smiled at her.

The day went normally after that until…

Rosie left her homeroom and entered her first period. Sitting next to her friend Liat was Emmett! "What are you doing here?"

"This is my first period." He said with a smile

"Oh, since when?"

"Since I had my schedule changed!"

"Did Edward have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe." He was laughing

"Hmm… I will have to thank him!" she too was laughing.

"Rosie, Why didn't you tell me you and Emmett were so close?" asked Liat twirling her curly hair.

"I just found out myself." Liat smiled charmingly at Emmett

"So, Emmett, What do you think about the new sports equipment?" Liat asked batting her eye lashes at him. He smiled like a moron and replied

"The dumbbells are nice but the basketballs are already deflated." He laughed good-naturedly.

"Really," she fanged interest, "I didn't know that! We should start a petition to get better equipment!"

"Sure! The principle will fix that right after she changes the lunch food." He grimaced and she laughed a little to loudly. Then Rosie leaned over and whispered angrily into Liat's ear "Don't flirt with him!" Liat just laughed. So did Emmett! His laughter caused Liat to bat her eyelashes again. Rosie growled at them but Emmett just wrapped his large arm around her. Soon after the class started.


	7. Chapter 7 Fun with Will and Rosie

Ch 7 Fun with Will and Rosie

He was thinking about Rosie again. Will thought about her when ever Edward was away. The night before he had driven over to her house and climbed through her window. She talked in her sleep. About Emmett. Emmett was one of Will's best friends but when Rosie mumbled his name in her sleep Will wanted to kill him. Edward wouldn't allow Will to see her. Emmett still didn't know. Life was falling apart for William. He got up from the tree stump he was sitting on, looked at the dark forest surrounding him, and then ran in the direction of her house.

--

Rosie was having a weird dream. She dreamt that Will climbed through her window and sat down on the edge of her bed smiling benevolently. She just rolled back over and accidently bit her cheek. The realization the pain had caused startled her.

--

He thought about how beautiful she was and all of the sudden she sat strait up. Rosie looked at him and let out an ear splitting, blood curtailing, scream. Within seconds Emmett was attacking him. He let Emmett push him to the floor and try to rip out his throat then Edward was there pulling Emmett off him. A few silent seconds passed then Will's whole family was there including the werewolves. Rosie's small bedroom was packed with people who all wanted to know what had happened. It was a wonder that Rosie's parents did not awake.

--

All Emmett could see was red. That traitor, he had looked at her as if she was his. Emmett had almost turned on Edward when he pulled him away. Emmett looked over at a scared Rosie. How dare William watch her sleep! Emmett tried to pull away to attack him but Edward's grip held fast. Soon Carlisle said clearly "Lets go to my home and William can explain himself. Alice and Bella, can you help Rosie get dressed? Good, now Emmett can you control yourself?" Emmett nodded his head sharply but he was thinking of how he could get to William.

--

Rosie was still in shock as Alice and Bella rushed about her room gathering her clothes to wear. Bella handed her a forest green blouse and said in a calm voice "Put this on." Rosie did as she was told without hesitation. Then Bella said, "I am sorry for my grandson. If I had know what the situation was I would have done something to stop him."

"Bella," Alice said sharply, "she doesn't know what the situation is herself."

They were soon out of her window, but only after Rosie scribbled a note to her parents. She knew they would not be happy about her leaving in the middle of the night but she told them that Emmett's father had called and said Emmett was hurt. They would believe her. Alice scoped Rosie up in her arms and started to run. It would have been more amazing for Rosie is she hadn't been so tired. Bella ran along side them through the forest full of snow-covered elms. As they approached the Cullen's large house they could hear yelling. "He is a traitor! For all we know he was about to… to kill her!" it was Emmett. Then "Why would I kill her? I love her!" that was William. After that it was a series of growing and shouts of "Stop, Emmett!"

After they joined the crowd of people Alice pushed Rosie behind her for her protection. Alice was prepared to pick her back up and run if it was necessary. Then to everyone's surprise Rosie spoke in a loud clear voice.

"I would like to know why there was a half werewolf in my bedroom to give me a wake up call." They all just stared at her. Emmett growled again and once again pounced on Will. Edward, Jasper, and Sam jumped into the fray to stop them from ripping each other to bits. Jacob spoke up in a sad voice. "I think I can explain."


	8. Chapter 8 No

Ch 8 No

Rosie looked at Jacob expectantly. "Because William is half werewolf he experiences the same difficulties as a full blood werewolf. He doesn't share a pack mind but he can, and will…. imprint." Then Emmett said softly "No." Will looked at him sadly and said, "I am sorry"

"No." this time it was louder, once again Rosie shocked everyone by saying

"Ok. What can we do?"

"Nothing, Will is deeply and irreversibly in love with you. While he can try to resist the urge to see you, it was slowly get harder for him. It is a good idea for you two to talk, alone." Jacob looked at Rosie. She said "Alright" just as Emmett said "No way". They glared at each other but Emmett knew he couldn't stop her.

--

Will looked at his hands. For the first time since he met Rosie he couldn't look at her. She looked so innocent and he knew that he had caused her pain. "I am sorry." He apologized again. "Stop saying you are sorry!" a flash of anger crossed her face, "It is not your fault you imprinted on me. Nor is it your fault Emmett loves me and now I have to choose between torturing you and being with him."

"I am sor… I mean I wish I could just leave and never come back. But I can't."

"I know. This is going to be hard for all of us, me, you and Emmett. I am not going to make my decision right now, but I am going to stay here, at your house that is. I hope that your midnight escapades will stop."

"I am sorry about that as well. I didn't want to do it. I was just going to go over to your house and make sure you were safe but your pull on me was stronger then I had thought."

"I know, Will."

"I need you to forgive me." He looked up at her only to be met by the gaze of her sad hazel eyes.

"I can't do that. Give me some time."

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I am just upset with you. I am not even angry."

"You have no idea how much it hurts me when look so… sad. All I want to do is save you but I don't know how to save you from me." He ran his hand through his dark hair. She searched his nearly black eyes, hoping she would find something in them that she could dislike. She couldn't. It shocked him when she apologized. "I am so sorry. I ruined your life. I broke up your family."

--

'What could they be talking about that is taking so long?' Emmett thought. He was about to go make Alice get them when he saw them walking through the forest. Edward held him back when he tried to rush over to them. "Not now, Emmett. Give her some space. I have a feeling she has a lot to think about without you pressuring her." Then Emmett saw something that caused him to rethink his opinion on Will. He was crying. Tears were rolling down Will's olive cheeks. It reminded Emmett that even though he looked and spoke like a man Will was only a few years old. Emmett thought about holding the boy when he was young and wiping his tears when he skinned a nee. He was fighting with his grand nephew over Rosie; it wasn't just some nameless teen.

--

Alice drove Rosie home the next morning. "Alice?" Rosie said in a questioning voice.

"Yes?"

"What would you do? In my place, that is."

"I don't know. I have never had the chance to be in your place."

"This is so hard for me. I love Emmett but I can't do that to William."

"I think I know what you need! A therapeutic day at the mall!" Rosie groaned inwardly.

"Err…"

"Bella won't go shopping with me anymore. Ever since she was fast enough to run away she stopped going with me! Please?"

"I guess that is fine."

"YAY! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Sure." They arrived at Rosie's house and she got out of the car. The plan was to tell her parents that Alice had invited her to sleep over. Rosie entered her home through the large red front door and looked for her parents. "Mom, Dad?!" she shouted

"We are in here, darling!"


	9. A Day at the Mall

Ch 9 A day at the mall

Rosie's parents agreed to let her stay over at the Cullen's home. It was Sunday so Rosie and Alice could go to the mall that very day. Alice didn't like the small strip mall that Rosie suggested so they drove two hours to get to Charleston. Alice dragged Rosie into Cachė, one of the most expensive stores in the mall.

"I can't afford this store, Alice!" stammered Rosie but the only reply she got was "This would look sooo cute on you!"

Alice kept handing Rosie clothing and when Rosie's arms were full she pushed her into a changing room. She first tried on a Flirty faux ruffled ice blue party dress. Alice smiled when Rosie walked out of the changing room and by the time they stopped trying on clothing there was a gigantic pile of 'keeps' on the husband's chair. Rosie once again tried to protest about the cost and Alice shook he head. "It's on me."

"I couldn't!"

"Yes you can! You don't have a choice, actually. I want to do this for you."

"But…"

"No buts! I am going to do it with or without your permission." She then proceed to pay for the clothing.

"I am not going to let you pay for me at every store! Lets just go."

"No! Don't think I cant stop you from leaving." She sarcastically laughed "Mwahahahahah!"

"Fine but I get to pick the rest of the stores."

"Fine" Alice said with a triumphant laugh. After a few other stores the saw Lait.

"Hola, Lait!" yelled Rosie

"Hey, Rosie. Hello, Alice! How are you guys?"

"I am fine.' Said Rosie

"I'm good!" giggled Alice

"How are you?" Rosie smiled

"I am fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothin' much, you?" said both Alice and Rosie in unison

"I am trying to find some jeans. The strip mall didn't have anything good."

"I can get that. I hate the strip mall. The curses of a small town, right?" Alice grinned

"Yeah! I hate living in Elkins. I wish I lived in a big city, like New York." Lait looked wistful

"I don't know. I have lived in a city. I don't like it, all the smog and crime." Rosie said looking grim.

"I suppose. Did you hear that Obama reversed Bush abortion-funds policy?" the rest of their conversation was about politics. Eventually the friends parted ways and Alice and Rosie headed home. Alice slipped a muse CD into her Porsche's CD player and they drove home in companionable silence.


	10. Kid Napping at Church

Ch 10 Kid Napping at Church

"How are you, Liat? Rosie asked, looking at her dark haired friend.

"Good, you?"

"I am fine. I am having trouble with Emmett though."

"What is wrong?"

"Emmett and his cousin are fighting."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Its ok." They then turned to look at the teacher's diagram. It was Monday and Rosie couldn't wait till her youth group that night. School had always been easy for Rosie ever since she was young so the day passed quickly Soon she was greeting her peppy youth group leader.

"Hello, Kelly." Rosie looked at Kelly. Kelly always looked great. Her blond hair was constantly pulled back in a pony tail and she was very tall.

"Hello! We have a really fun game today would you like to play? We only have 2 spaces left!"

"Sure! Why don't you ask Elizabeth to play? I am sure she would like to!"

"That's a great idea." She replied. She then added "We have a new addition to out bible study group, by the way! She is over there" Kelly motioned towards a lone figure "You should say Hi."

"Yeah, I will do that." Rosie began walking over to the new girl when the girl turned around.

"Are you Rosie?" asked the beautiful blond girl. She looked too old to be in a bible study and her body was perfect. Rosie immediately took a hit on her self-esteem.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"That's not important right now. Maybe I will tell you later." She said in a sarcastic tone. The blond grabbed Rosie by the waist and began to lift her off the ground easily.

"What are you doing?!?" Rosie shrieked

"Helping my family." She then started to run at an incredible speed.

"You're a vampire? Who is your family? What are going to do with me? Where are you taking me?" Rosie was screaming but the vampire did not reply. She ran through the dense forest that surrounds Rosie's small church. For hours on end the only sound Rosie could hear was the beating of the blond vampires footsteps. Rosie didn't bother struggling because she knew the vampire could easily over power her. Eventually she slowed and Rosie noticed they were approaching a small brick cottage. It looked abandoned so Rosie knew that was where they were going. The vampire set her down and said, "Don't bother running."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. I didn't think you were that stupid but I figured I would warn you." That was the end of the short conversion and Rosie started to take in her situation. A vampire who wanted to do who knows what to her had just kidnapped her and she was most likely going to die. The low odds of her survival were depressing her.

"Follow me," the vampire said after a short while. So Rosie did, keeping silent as the blond goddess of a vampire led her into the creepy cottage. The room they entered was amazing, which surprised Rosie so much that her chin dropped like a stone. The furniture was leather and the fireplace was granite. The couch faced the fireplace and, Rosie noticed after a minute or two, there was no TV. One wall was covered with bookshelves and, consequently, books. The vampire plopped down in a chair that was parallel to the fireplace and picked up a well-worn book from the table next to it. Rosie knew that this was her signal to keep quit and walked over to a bookcase. She saw that a lot of the books were first editions but somehow this did not surprise her. She grabbed a book and sat down on the couch.


End file.
